whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Arvinialyndryia
Arvinialyndryia, also known as Lyn, is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Leanhaun. Overview Past In Arcadia All Lyn remembers of her time in Arcadia is the pain she felt at her unavoidable aging. She has dreams of the time; haunted by visions of herself: old and broken, crawling painfully, bones shattering, delectable foods untasted while she has no teeth to chew and her tongue rots in her mouths. She wakes from those dreams screaming and vowing, "Never again!" At the Resurgence, a faithful troll retainer carried her withered body to earth and placed it in the body of a child while he himself took the body of her father. The Revel In the story Star Crossed beginning the section on the Leanhaun in The Book of Houses 2, Lyn is an attractive sidhe woman who favors dark colors. She has previously been a courtesan but she is being trained as a member of the Midnight Pact and the party is her first major assassination attempt for the house. While at the party, a member of House Gwydion named Declan, who seems to have some mortal disease that makes him age quickly, sees her and become enamored of her. He asks his satyr friend Oberti to learn who she is, though he imagines she's Eiluned because of her dark colors. He asks her to dance and they dance several dances together. Lyn is surprised by how attracted she is to him and doesn't want it to distract her. Her trainer tells her that her target is a Gwydion and what room will be his after the revel. Near the end of the party, Declan's Satyr friend calls him aside and warns him that his dancing partner is an Leanhaun. When Lyn enters the room with her cold iron dagger, she is surprised to see that her target is Declan. She is shocked that the one she fell in love with is the one she is supposed to kill. Declan approaches her with a ring in his hand, asking her if she means to take his life. She drops the dagger and takes the ring, saying yes, for as long as he'll entrust it to her. The Tome Lyn is forced to hide from her house when she gives Declan a written account of the house and its secrets. She is being hunted by Sir Strallach who also goes after Declan, killing him and retrieving the tome. Lyn reveals in the tome and her letters that she is terrified of aging and the pain involved. She feels all she has is her beauty and without it she is nothing. Aftermath By the end of the tome and with her final letter, we find that Lyn stopped Rhapsodizing because of her love for Declan. He apparently rejected her and if he will not have her, she decides not to sustain herself. When Strallach retrieves the tome and her letters, he notes how her final signature trails off... as if without energy or maybe forgetfulness. He doubts they will ever see her again this side of the Dreaming. Other Notes We know she has an intense aversion to Sluagh. References # CTD. Pour L'Amour et Liberte: The Book of Houses 2, pp. 53-99. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Leanhaun (CTD)